


7 Years

by karma_police



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Based off Movie, Based off of 6 Years, Bottom Louis, Louis and Harry have a toxic relationship, Louis's friends are in this, M/M, idk what to tag, like they don't deal w/ stuff correctly, ok, seriously, so if angst and fighting and abuse trigger you dont read, v sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karma_police/pseuds/karma_police
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis and Harry have been dating for 7 years and are currently in college.  Unexpected opportunities come up and threaten to tear the couple apart. Extremely based off the movie 6 Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Years

Harry’s eyes open in a flash, hearing loud bangs coming from across the house. He closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep and hopes that the banging will stop. Much to Harry’s demise, it doesn’t.

He groans and throws the covers off of himself dramatically. His eyes scan around his room until they fall on the clock. Two in the morning. Great. Harry bitterly thinks.

He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Who the hell wants to see anyone at two a.m.?” Harry says to himself, getting up from his bed and trudging to the front door.

Someone is still banging at the door, and Harry might actually hit this person. He swings the door open. (Which, yes, now that Harry thinks about it, is probably a bad idea, considering it could be a serial killer or a scary person. He’s watched too much Law and Order to be this dumb.)

In front of Harry, Louis stands, a smiling, giggly, drunk mess. Harry rolls his eyes, annoyed. He couldn’t be mad, though, because Louis looks so cute just standing there. “Lou,” Harry asks, “what are you doing here?”

Louis smiles wide, wobbling into Harry. “Calvin’s party got boring. I missed yooooou.” Louis responded, his words slurring a little bit.

Harry hugs Louis closer, bringing him inside and shutting the front door. Louis cackles, and Harry shushes him. “You’re gonna wake my roommates up. Quiet up a bit.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes off of Harry. “Sure. Sure.” he said with a sarcastic tone. Harry furrows his eyebrows. Wait, Harry thinks, he’s alone. He drove himself here.

“Did you drive here yourself Lou?” Harry questions, on the brink of getting annoyed. He’s tired and he has morning classes. Plus, he has to work.

Louis nods his head. “Yep. I got here all by myself. I’m proud that I didn’t run into anyone or anything.”

Harry grits his teeth. “Why the fuck would you do that? Do you want to get in a wreck and die? You could’ve killed someone! Are you that stupid?” Harry hissed. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed and he stepped back. Harry instantly felt bad for what he said.

“I don’t need you fucking babysitting me or telling me what to do.” Louis growled. Harry sees Louis trying to walk back to the front door, probably trying to leave.

He reaches to grab onto him. “Lou, I’m sorry. Stay the night. You shouldn’t be driving.”

Louis stares at him for a second, then jerks himself out of his grasp. “I can drive home. I can do stuff on my own.” He grumbles.

Harry reaches for Louis again, this time grabbing harder. He was starting to get really mad. Once Harry’s hand touches Louis’ body, Louis turns around and pushes Harry. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Louis spits.

“Lou, wait please.” Harry begs, reaching out for him again. Louis pushes him harder, and Harry falls back.

It happens so fast. One moment he’s standing, and the next he’s slamming into his tv stand.He falls to the ground, feeling an enormous amount of pain coming from the back of his head. He gasps in pain, and he brings his hands to his head.

Warm liquid coats his fingers, and Harry’s eyes widen in shock. “Harry!” Louis yells, “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

Louis rushes over to Harry, and Harry looks down at his hands. They’re red, painted with blood from the back of his head. He looks up to see Louis crowding around him.

Harry pushes Louis away and rushes to the bathroom. He can hear Louis behind him crying. “I’m so sorry, H. I didn’t mean to push you that hard.” Harry glares at Louis, then looks back to the mirror to try and see his wound.

“Shit.” Harry winces as he touches over it. Louis cries harder.

“I’m sorry!” Louis apologizes, and Harry’s had enough of it. “I don’t care. Just take me to the hospital right now. Please.”

The accident seems to have made Louis sober up, because he’s nodding and leading Harry outside and to his car. His driving is almost perfect.

 

-o-

 

“Well, you don’t need surgery or anything, but the wound will take a while to heal fully. Stay awake for a while to avoid a concussion.” The doctor advises Harry, and Harry nods obediently.

“So no stitches?” Harry asks. The doctor smiles and shakes her head. “Nope,” she says, popping the ‘p’, “had you hit your head any harder or on anything sharper, you might have had permanent damage.”

Harry sighs and looks over to Louis, who has his head in his hands. He can’t help but feel happy that Louis is feeling bad. He doesn’t have the right to be sad. Louis wasn’t the one to get his head bashed.

“How did you get this, anyways?” The doctor questions. Louis’ head shoots up, alarmed. He and Harry meet eyes. Louis breaks the gaze, looking away ashamed. Harry stares at him for a second longer.

“I feel so stupid, but I was being dumb and I tripped.” Harry lies, looking back at the doctor. She smiles and nods her head.

“I see,” She laughed, “just make sure to be more careful next time you’re goofing around. Head injuries are a serious thing.”

Harry fake smiles. What is there to laugh about, he thinks, I could have died.

Harry thanks the doctor, and him and Louis leave the hospital. They’re both silent as they walk back to the car. He can see Louis nervously looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

They reach the car, and Harry sits in the passenger seat.

Harry and Louis sit in the car in silence; they don’t look at each other. Harry doesn’t talk. He thinks if anything is said between them, one of them might blow up and the situation will become worse. He knows Louis.

He closes his eyes and rests his head on the window. Suddenly, Louis is sobbing. Harry picks his head up and looks at the brunet beside him. “I’m so sorry Harry.” Louis cries.

Harry sighs and brings Louis into a hug. Louis buries his head into Harry’s shoulder. Harry hugs him tighter, running his hand up and down the crying boy’s back. “It’s okay. I promise it’s okay.”

And really, Harry knows that it’s not okay, but he can’t stand to watch Louis cry. So, Harry can suck it up and comfort his boyfriend.

“I love you, H.” Louis mumbles. Harry smiles and kisses his forehead. “Love you too, Lou.”

They both sit there, wrapped up in each other until the sun starts to rise.

 

-o-

 

Harry walks into the record company, carrying a coffee (and feeling like death). He had only had about four hours of sleep that whole night, and it was taking a toll out of him.

He dressed himself in his usual clothes plus a beanie. Which, people would definitely think is odd, considering he lives in Anaheim, California and it’s summer.

He shakes it off. I’ll just tell them I’m having a bad hair day. He thinks to himself.

Harry thanks god that he was only an intern so he wouldn’t have to do any actual work. As he walks in the front doors, he’s greeted by his lovely co-workers, who whistle and make a scene as he passes by.

“Harry Styles in a beanie. Incredible fashion statement.” His friend, Ben, calls out. Harry chuckles then nods his head. “You know I’m always ahead of the game.”

Harry makes a beeline for the kitchen, hoping to get out of the crowd so no questions were asked. It’s just a beanie. No big deal.

Another friend of his, Nick, comes from the crowd of people and follows him, walking fast to catch up with him. “Styles, the one and only.” Nick winks. “I’m guessing that coffee is for me?”

Harry laughs. “You wish. If I don’t drink this I might end up dying from being so exhausted.”

Nick smirks. “Oh? Boyfriend keep you up all night?” Harry gives Nick a tight-lipped smile. “You could say.”

“So why do you have the beanie on?” Nick questions as they step into the kitchen.

“Bad hair day.” Harry answers nonchalantly. Nick raises his eyebrows.

“Why is it such a big deal that I’m wearing a hat. You guys were hats all the time?” Harry inquires.

“That’s because we’re pretentious fucks who wear fedoras. Not beanies that look like they came from a emo kid’s closet.” Nick answers, laughing.

Harry frowns. “My beanie is nice. I got this fro--” He’s cut off by Nick reaching towards his head and snatching the hat from his head.

“Nick, what the fuck?! Give that back now!” He orders. Nick giggled, keeping the beanie away from Harry.

“I’m saving you from horrible clothing, darling. You should thank--” Nick stops his sentence halfway through. “What happened to your head?”

And oh god, Harry thinks, this is exactly the situation I’m trying to avoid. Harry decides to tell the same story that he told the doctor.

“I was dicking around and I fell and hit my head. Just a simple case of my clumsiness.” Nick blinks slowly, and Harry can tell that he doesn’t believe him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re lying, Haz. What actually happened? And tell the truth, because you are so bad at lying.”

Harry sighs. “Lou came home drunk and we got in a fight. He was trying to leave and I kept grabbing at him. Things got a little heated, and he pushed me. I fell and hit my head on the tv stand. But it was my fault, I shouldn’t have grabbed at him so hard.”  
Nick shakes his head. “Did you really grab onto him so hard that he had to retaliate to get you off of him?”

Harry shrugs, nervous. “I mean, Louis is a bit smaller. It probably was to him.”

He sees Nick purse his lips. “Haz, now believe me, I’m not trying to accuse anyone of anything, but I believe that is considered abuse. He shouldn’t have pushed you in the first place.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head. “No, no, you’ve got it all wrong. It wasn’t abuse. I would know if it was. He was just drunk and everything was bad timing. It’s all okay now though.”

Nick sighs. “Sure it is,” He puts his arm around Harry, “you really worry me sometimes.”

Harry puts his head on Nick’s shoulder and smiles. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy. I’ll be fine.”

 

-o-

 

Louis rushes into the school, hoping that he isn’t late on his first day. He took a job as an music teacher’s assistant at an elementary school, and really, he’s delighted. He loves music and he loves kids, so it all works out.

He makes his way into the classroom, and is greeted by a plump, old woman with a big smile on her face. Ms. Parker, Louis reminds himself.

“Oh!” She exclaims, “You must be Mr. Tomlinson!”

Louis smiles and waves. “That’s me. You can just call me Louis, though.”

Before Ms. Parker is able to say anything, the bell rings, and a swarm of kids come pouring through the door. They all take a seat in their assigned seats, looking up at the teacher with bright eyes.

Louis takes a seat at the back of the classroom, observing the teacher and occasionally getting up and helping the kids.

At the end of class, Ms. Parker comes over to Louis with an excited look on her face. “So, did you like it? I know I didn’t have you do much, but I wanted you to get a general feel of the classroom.”

Louis grins. “I love it here. I love music, and I love children so much. This might be the perfect job.”  
Ms. Parker claps and cheers, and Louis can’t help but think how adorable this woman is. “Next time, I’ll introduce you and you could help the students learn their scales. Is that okay?”

Louis nods happily. Ms. Parker sighs. “Not a lot of men your age are so into kids and teaching.”

And Louis understands completely. A lot of guys his age don’t have interest in anything. Luckily, he grew up with all younger sisters, so he knows all about kids.

“I just love kids. They’re all so sweet, and their minds are so open. It’s refreshing, really.” Ms. Parker nods in approval.

“So, what are your plans for the future?” She asks, and Louis feels warm inside.

“Well hopefully, my boyfriend and I are going to get married. We both planned to get a house together and stay in Anaheim. Then, adopt tons of kids.”

Ms. Parker smile is wide. “You’re lucky to have a person in your life that shares the same interests as you.”

Louis sighs happily. “Yeah. I’m really lucky.”

 

-o-

 

“Seven years.” Oli says, and Louis nods proudly.

“How can two people stand each other that long? How is the sex still good?” Oli inquires, genuinely confused. Louis bashfully smiles and shrugs.

“We just love each other.” He admits. “And yes the sex is still good. Of course it is! Don’t you know me?” Louis feigns being hurt.

“But what about Harry? Is he bored?” Calvin chimes in. Louis rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know? I don’t think so. ” He says defensively.

Oli adds, “Well do you guys do anything to spice things up? My girlfriend and I watch porn together, it’s pretty nice.”

Louis brushes that thought off. “I’m not going to watch porn with Harry. That’s weird.”

Calvin shrugs. “Whatever works, man.”

“I’m not talking about this anymore. Let's just have some shots.” Louis grumbles, annoyed. Calvin and Oli cheer as they all down a shot together.

Is Harry bored? Am I boring? Louis can’t help but think. He decides to not concentrate on that and have fun at the party. He deserves fun.

 

-o-

 

Harry walks into his boyfriend's room, greeting him with a kiss. “Hey babe.” He smiles into the kiss.

Louis shifts over on his bed, making room for Harry. Harry sits down and folds the covers over himself, tucking himself into Louis.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. “I’ve got to do some homework. Mind if I borrow your laptop?”

“Go ahead” Louis spoke as he picked up his laptop from the other side of him. Harry takes it into his hand.

As soon as Harry opens it, his eyes widen comically. “Uh Lou…. Why were you watching porn?”

Louis’ head whips over to him, his cheeks and tips of his ear quickly turning a bright shade of red. “I’m a guy. It’s normal.” He squeaks out.

Harry looks at him, doubtful. “You told me you didn’t like porn because of how fake it seems. Change your mind?” He teases.

Louis’ cheeks are full on red now, and he snatches the laptop from Harry and closes out of the tabs. Harry snickers. About ten minutes afterwards, Harry has the laptop, and Louis refuses to meet his gaze.

Harry bumps Louis’ shoulder with his. “You okay, Lou?”

Louis sighs. “Are you bored of sex? Like am I not fun?” He asks timidly.

Harry is quick to shake his head. “No, no! Where would you get that idea?”

“Well, I mean, we’ve been dating for so long. I didn’t know--”

Harry interrupts him. “Is this why you were watching porn?” Louis nods, ashamed. A fond smile appears on Harry's face.

“Baby, I swear I’m not bored. I love you. I love your body. I love your mind. I love everything about you.”

Louis grins wide and connects his lips with Harry’s. They sit there forever, just tasting each other; being in each other's atmosphere.

They are both so in love.

Louis is the first one to break the kiss. He leans his forehead onto the other lad, and smiles. “I love you.” He mumbles.

“I love you too. I’ll love you forever.” Harry promises, and Louis feels warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if this is good or not so someone tell me if i should bother continuing this ok thanks have fun reading


End file.
